Captured
by abbie awesome101
Summary: The girls face their worst fears...their enemies. They get attacked and captured. To escape they will need the help of their boyfriends and their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: H2O Just Add Water does not belong to me. I do not own H2O: Just Add Water it belongs to Nickelodeon and some other companies.

CHAPTER ONE: GOOD NEWS

It was Saturday afternoon, and it was pouring outside. The girls spent the night at Emma's house the night before, and were now trapped until it stops raining. The girls sat bored with their pajamas still on. Rikki sat on the couch with her elbow propped up on the couch ledge. She tapped her head with boredom. Cleo sat on the floor eating chips and watching television. Emma was up in the kitchen getting a drink from the fridge. "Emma how long till the storm clears up" Cleo asked.

"They said it wouldn't be cleared for about two more hours" Emma answered reaching into the fridge pulling out a soda. "Do you want a drink" Emma asked Rikki and Cleo. "No I want to get out of this house" Rikki said twilling her hair. "You don't have to stay. If you can manage to make it to the water in time without transforming then go ahead" Emma said. Rikki rolled her eyes then the doorbell rang. "I got it" Cleo said standing up and walking over to the door.

She opened the door and there stood Lewis, Ash, and Zane. "Lewis your back! I missed you so much" she reached out to peck him on the cheek, but withdrawal as she noticed he was wet. "Cleo who is it" Rikki yelled from the living room. "It's Lewis, Zane, and Ash" Cleo yelled back. Rikki ran to the door to see Zane. "Your wet" She said as she went in for a hug. Emma came to the door to "Hey honey how was your trip…" She examined him. "You're soaked" She said.

Ash laughed "I know im wet" the girls just stared for a minute. "May we come in and dry off" Lewis asked. "Yes of course" Emma said stepping aside letting them through to go dry off in the bathroom.

A few minutes later they came down dry and the girls attacked them with hugs and kisses. "I missed you so much" Cleo said hugging Lewis. Rikki kissed Zane "Why did you have to go to Sydney for a month" Rikki asked. "You know why we had to help Lewis with his college and smart stuff" He said kissing her forehead. Ash pushed Emma's hair out of her eyes "But I'm glad were back now." After a while of catching up on what had happened on their trip they went over to the living room and sat down. They continued to talk about their trip, and what the girls did why they were gone. "I saw this beautiful new breed of angel fish" Cleo said talking to Lewis.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Zane said turning to face Rikki. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "You remember that nosey scientist Dr. Denman" He said talking to all the girls now. "Really you're going bring her up. We had such a nice moment, and you're going to bring her up!" Rikki said remembering how Zane was with them when the she devil trapped them in the moon pool. "You didn't let me finish! While we were gone we got news that they locked her up in the insane asylum. She went back and told everyone something about three mermaids" He laughed.

"Finally they locked that loony toon up" Rikki said. The rain started turning into sprinkles. "The rain is clearing up" Emma said walking over to the window. "Finally, I hate the feeling of being trapped" Rikki said standing up also. "I think we should celebrate now that they locked her up" Rikki said. "Great idea, nine o'clock tonight at the moon pool?" Cleo asked. "Sounds good" Ash said now standing by Emma at the window. "I have to go now. My parents are probably waiting for my arrival" Lewis said standing up to. "Are you sure you can't stay" Cleo begged. "I have to go to" Zane told Rikki. "And I have to get back to the juice bar. I haven't checked in with Wilfred since we got back" Ash told Emma.

After a little complaining the boys left and girls went back to what they were doing before they came. "When is the rain supposed to clear up?" Rikki asked. "About thirty minutes" Emma replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: H2O Just Add Water does not belong to me. I do not own H2O: Just Add Water it belongs to Nickelodeon and some other companies.

Please leave a comment below!

CHAPTER TWO: PARTY AT THE MOON POOL

The rain had finally settled down, and the girls were anxious to get out the door. They decided to set off for a walk on the beach. The girls had just gotten out the door when Cleo asked "Emma don't you have work today?"

"Oh my word that's right! I totally forgot, with the storm an all!" Emma rushed inside to change into her uniform. As they waited for Emma, Cleo leaned against the door post and Rikki had her arms folded while tapping her foot. A little time had passed when Emma finally came running down the stairs. "Wilfred is going to be so angry!" She yelled as she raced out the door. The girls tried to keep up with her, but she was like a bullet as she sprinted to the Juice Net Café. When they arrived, Cleo and Rikki were out of breath, but Emma seemed to be fine as she bolted to clock in with Wilfred.

"Does that girl ever slow down?" Rikki heaved. Cleo just shrugged as she attempted to regain her breath. Emma pulled her hair into a pony tail, walked out to the counter, and started serving the people in line. The girls decided since they were already there, they would get in line. "One banana beat box and….uh….a power punch" Rikki ordered as she looked at the menu.

"That will be 4.75" Emma said as she typed it into the cash register. The girls picked up their drinks and went over to a booth. There was a tiny ring at the door, Cleo and Rikki look over, and to their demise it is the ex-mermaid Charlotte. "What is _she _doing here?" Cleo whispered to Rikki who had a look of disgust on her face.

~O~

Charlotte walked into the café a grin on her face. "_Finally" _she thought "_I will get to know who has sent me those e-mails. I wonder how they know that I loathe the three in despicable mermaids that ruined my life_"Charlotte sat her things down at a table. A waitress came to take her order "A berry blast please" She told the waitress with a smile.

The girl walked off and Charlotte looked around the café. She caught eyes with Cleo and Rikki immediately turned away and shielded her eyes. "_What are they doing here?_ _They always ruin everything!_" she thought. "_Why, why do they get to have the powers? I was always the better mermaid. I deserve to have powers not them!_" Charlotte turned green with envy. She picked up the menu so she wouldn't have to look at them. The waitress then came back with her drink "Thank you" She added as the waitress started to walk away.

A few minutes passed by, Charlotte sat down the menu and checked her watch 5:00. "_Where are they_" she pondered. Charlotte looked to where Cleo and Rikki sat they had gone home. Then she looked at the counter Emma had also gone home. All the sudden a little tiny bell rang at the door. It was a tall, buff man with sharp features that included: dirty blond hair, glistening teeth, sparkling blue eyes, and a sharp chin. If you think about it, he was actually quite attractive. He walked over to the table where Charlotte sat "Are you Charlotte Watsford?" He asked.

"Yes are you Dr. Denman?" She asked.

"No" He sat down at the table "I am Drake Stable her assistant"

"Dr. Denman is a woman?" She asked confused.

"Yes. She could not be here there were some complications back where we live. She will be here tonight around 6 until then I will be communicating for her" he said handing her a file.

"She told me that she would be able to get my powers back" Charlotte told Drake.

"We will conduct some tests on the girls and…" He didn't get to finish because Charlotte interrupted him with a question.

"She isn't going to hurt them is she?" Charlotte blurted out.

The question shocked Charlotte; she had never thought about it…did she actually care about them. No, she just didn't know what Lewis would do if something were to happen to Cleo. I mean this is why she wanted to be changed back into a mermaid, to get Lewis back. Besides, well who wouldn't want to be turned into a mermaid?

"No I don't believe so" he said bringing her out of her trance.

The phone on the table vibrated. "If you will excuse me I must take this" he said getting up. He made his way outside, and answered his phone. Charlotte watched Drake pace on the side-walk outside the café. "_Lewis…_" Charlotte thought. "_He was mine, he was all mine. Cleo had to come along and ruin it! I will destroy her life just like she did mine, Rikki and Emma also they could have chosen my side. It would have saved me a lot of trouble. One is easier to catch then three. Anyways they are just going to get what they had coming to them._"

Drake walked over to her "That was another one of Dr. Denman's assistants they are here and we need to get ready. They intercepted a call from one of the girls phones they were just reassuring their plans for tonight's party at the moon pool."


End file.
